customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Perry Misbehaves at a Trip to Italy (Thevideotour1's version)
Nick Misbehaves at a Trip to Italy is the 36th episode in the eighth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 23, 1995. Plot Nick's family is preparing a vacation in Naples, Italy, but Nick refuses to go there. After 5 strikes of troublemaking (including throwing a tantrum and yelling in the car that he wants KFC, throwing Joyce into the baggage carousel, yelling that he wants to watch "Wayne's World" and acting like a spoiled brat, pooping all over the airplane bathroom and angrily yells at Joyce after she vomits on Nick's clothes) Nick caused at the beginning on the trip, he got grounded for 2 hours. While his family goes at Naples, Italy, he is locked in the car for the entire time and couldn't get out, so while he decide to take a nap in it, he dreams about getting out of the car using beyond logic and finding his family in Naples, Italy. And after that, the police officers rescue him, then his punishment is over. Afterwards, he apologizes to his whole family. Also, afterwards, Recap Cast *Nick (Damon Pampolina) *Tony (Danny DeVito) *Eva (Rhea Perlman) *Dino (Yuri Lowenthal) *Perry (Chris Hale) *Joyce (Lisette Clash) *Emily (Danielle Marcot) *Taylor (Roberta McAllister) *Marco (Josh Peck) *Airline Ticket Agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport (Lisa Tailen) *Italian Police Officers (Jennifer Aniston, Matt Battaglia, Adam Ferrara) Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (1st crow heard once in the background during a view of Nick's house) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard once when Nick lifts Joyce up as a preparation for throwing her into the baggage carousel) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard once when Nick throws Joyce into the baggage carousel) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once when Joyce rides on a baggage carousel after being thrown by Nick there) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 (Heard once when Nick throws a temper tantrum while being locked in the car in Naples, Italy) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH Trivia *Nick got grounded for 2 hours. Quotes Quote 1: *(on Sunday morning, we see a view of Nick's house and rooster crowing sound is heard in the shot) *(wipes to Nick sleeping in his bedroom) *(Tony comes into Nick's bedroom) *Tony: Nick. Get up. *(Nick gets up from his bed) *Nick: What the hell was that for, dad?! *Tony: Go downstairs and we will tell you. Quote 2: *(wipes to Nick and his family in their living room) *Eva: Guys, we have some great news! *Emily: Oh, what is it, mom?! *Eva: We are going to Italy for a vacation! *Dino, Perry, Joyce, Emily, Taylor and Marco: YAAAAAAAAY!!! *Nick: Man, I don't wanna go to Italy. I wanna go to KFC. *Tony: No, Nick! We are going to Italy and that's final! *Eva: And Nick, we expect you to be on your best behavior for the entire trip! 5 strikes and you'll be grounded for 2 hours! Capisce?! *Nick: Yes, mom. *Tony: Good. Now let's get in the car to go to the airport. Quote 3: *(Tony is still driving his car) *Nick: Mom and dad, I'm hungry. Can we please go to KFC right over there. *Tony: No! If we go to KFC, we'll miss our flight! *Nick: But Dad, I'm really hungry! *Eva: No, Nick! We're not going to KFC! We'll eat once when we get on the plane! *Nick: (throwing a tantrum in the car and yelling) I WANT KFC!!! I WANT KFC!!! I WANT KFC!!! I WANT KFC!!! *Tony: NICK COSTA! STOP THROWING A TANTRUM! THAT'S IT! THAT'S STRIKE 1! *Eva: 4 MORE STRIKES AND YOU'RE GROUNDED! Quote 4: *(we see a view of Seattle–Tacoma International Airport) *(wipes to the inside of Seattle–Tacoma International Airport where Nick and his family gets 9 tickets to Italy) *Airline ticket agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport: Hello. Welcome to Seattle–Tacoma International Airport. How may I help you today? *Tony: I would like 9 tickets to Naples, Italy please. *(the airline ticket agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport gives 9 tickets to each member of Nick's family) *Airline ticket agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport: Here you go. Enjoy your flight. *Tony: Thanks. *(wipes to the scene where Nick's family's security check is done) *Eva: Okay. Now that our security check is done, Tony and I hafta head to the bathroom real quick... and Nick, don't do anything bad while we're gone. Capisce? *Nick: All right, mom. *(Tony and Eva head to the bathroom real quick) *Nick: Oh, I'm gonna throw Joyce into the baggage carousel. *Joyce: NO, WHAT YA DO--?! *(Nick lifts Joyce up as a preparation for throwing her into the baggage carousel) *Joyce: HEY!! PUT ME DOWN!! NO!! STOP IT!! *(Nick throws Joyce into the baggage carousel) *Joyce: (shrieks) AAH!! DAMN YOU!! NO, NO, NO!! (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *(all the passengers gasp in shock) *Joyce: (continues screaming while riding on a baggage carousel) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! (falls down on the floor) *Nick: (laughing) HA HA HA HA HA!! *Joyce: Somebody help me, please! *(Nick, Dino, Perry, Emily, Taylor and Marco help Joyce up) *(Tony and Eva went out the bathroom to see Nick) *Nick: OH, MY GOD!! *Tony: HOW DARE YOU THROW JOYCE INTO THE BAGGAGE CAROUSEL!! THAT'S IT!! THAT'S STRIKE 2!! *Eva: 3 MORE STRIKES AND YOU'RE GROUNDED!!